Silent Requiem
by Kafe
Summary: Usagi would do anything for her little sister who everyone loved better then her. However when her little sister turns 14 and gets engaged to the Earth prince; Whos feelings does she choose? Her own or her sisters?
1. Prologue: sing me a song?

Author Notes: I got the idea for this fic by reading a fic in another fandom, however the plots are going to be COMPLETELY different. Totally and utterly. The only thing thats basically is the same in this fic (and the one that gave me the idea) is the sister/sister relationship (that is seen in this prologue).

This will be a Usagi/Mamoru fic ^__^. AU, and in the past.

****

Silent Requiem By Kafe

----

PROLOGUE - [ sing me a song? ]

Usagi watched, eyes downcast as to not alert anyone to her staring, as her little sister ran through the gardens laughing and giggling as the servants pampered her, and gave her small treats.

Celestial, known as Celest, was the Moon Kingdoms favorite play toy. She was the youngest daughter of the Queen and truly a strong sprit. She was only 4 years old and filled with light, a natural leader they all said. Her beautiful long amber hair was filled with waves, and her eyes where a rich sky blue. Everyone was convinced that she was to be a pure beauty when she grew up. A pure and utter beauty, as the men were fond of saying. She always wore the cutest dresses, and it seemed that no matter what colors she was put in she always looked good in them.

Celest was a total opposite from her dower, gloomy older sister, who's hair was turning a washed out white color and who's eyes a little to purple for any ones liking. In fact it was a rumor around the kingdom that the oldest girl was possessed by some demon.

Amethyst eyes where a sign of the devil after all.

Usagi had found out early on that no color looked good on her body. Black made her look pale, white made her look flushed, red clashed with her skin tones horribly. Even though those were not her words, but those of the women who dressed her every morning, she couldn't help but believe them.

The attention, or lack of, never bothered the 7 year old girl. She never wanted to be in the spotlight anyway. She liked being in the shadows and have time to herself. She could learn her music (the harp), read books, and explore the places. All without anyone bothering her in the slightest.

Most people of the kingdom thought the older girl had feelings of resentment towards her younger sister, which couldn't be more false. Usagi (Who's formal title was Serenity) loved her sister more then anything in the world. She would cut off her arm if it would please the little girl. Once when they had been at a formal ball, Celest had tripped on the way in embarrassing herself in front of the whole court. Usagi had waited only a few minuets before she purposely caught her dress on one of the tables, making herself tumble down to the floor.

She had been the laughing stock of the whole kingdom, at only age 7.

But it hadn't matter.

Because afterwards Celest had given her a huge smile. Telling her a silent thank you. 

Whenever Celest would mess up Usagi would mess up worse. Once everyone in the court would see how badly Usagi would mess up, they always seemed to forget that moments earlier her sister had been fallen.

Usagi sighed at the memory before going back to drinking her milk and carefully watching her younger sister.

"Usaaaaagi come plaaay with meee!!" Usagi lifted her head up, looking at her younger sibling with a small smile on her face.

"What would you have me do?" Celest looked to be thinking about it for awhile before a beaming smile came on her face.

"Come skip rocks on the water with me!"

Seeing her sister make a nodding movement with her head, Celest giggled and rushed off towards her destination.

Usagi had let out a small sigh before she picked herself off of her chair and walked slowly, following her running sister to the pond that was the center of the garden.

After five minuets Usagi had finally managed to get to where the pond was located. The sun was shining and she had expected to see her sister laughing and skipping stones. However what she was met with was a pouting little girl.

"You take FOREVER Usaggiiiii! I was here a long time ago! You need to learn how to go faster."

Usagi only tilted her head sideways for a brief moment before reaching down and picking up a flat rock off of the ground. Celest, who had received no answer let out a little 'hemp' noise and quickly threw the rock out at the pond.

4 skips.

Usagi bit her lip, she knew that she could easily get 7 or 8 skips out of the rock that was firmly implanted in her hand. She closed her eyes before releasing the stone over the pond.

3 skips.

Celest let out a joyous giggle before picking up the next rock. The servants who had been watching the children rolled their eyes, it appeared that the older girl was just no match for her younger sister.

Usagi just allowed a small smile to form on her face once more.

She loved to hear her sister laugh.

TBC?

............TBC only if people like it ^^; I actually have the whole fic planned out so...::cough:: 


	2. Chapter One: another lullaby

Author Notes: Thanks to the following people for reviewing! 

****

SweetGal288 (Thankyou! ::blushes:: its nice to know someone likes it!)**, Anime Goddess **(Sent you an e-mail ^^; tell me if you like it for not k?)**, Angelwings **(Thankyou so much! ::hugs::)**, Serenity Elf** (Thanks! I'm updating right now, so tell me whatcha think! ^^;;)**, Charity **(Thank you so much for replying!)**, Dan Inverse** (Just updated, :D Hope you like it...)**, Fangboy **(Thank you~!!)**, zara **(Thank you for replying! ^__^ glad you liked it!)**, cruel-angel **(sending out an e-mail to you! Hope you like this next part!)**, Fairly Fiendish** (::blushes:: Thankyou ^___^)**, ^..^** (Thank ye muchly for replyin! Hope you like this part!)**, problemed child2002** (Glade you like the first part! Thankyou for replying!)**, zilla girl** (Thank you! Here's the next part!)**, raven** (No one had to wait...at least for to long ^^; hope you like this chapter!)**, magickal** (::purrs:: nice long review! ::hugs:: thank you for replying! Hope you like this part!)**, No name** (Thank you!)**, Reviewer **(Glad you liked the last part :D)**, LittleDragon5** (Thank you for replying!)**, KokushibyouOni** (Here's the next part...hope you like it ^^;;;)

****

Hottiechic-o4: Yep, this fic is going to be totally different then usual ones. I plan to make it a..more realistic romance in the fact that, family and honor usually have a huge part to play in your love-life if your growing up in olden times.

::re-reads what she just said:: That...makes no sense ~_~ I blame it on the fact that it is currently 3 in the morning and my little girl (just a little over 5 months!) Wont stop crying -_-; Man, as soon as I turn 16 (8 months away!) I'm going to seriously drop out of High School just to take care of her! Its too much work...

::cough:: Anyways! On with the fic!

Eh! Forgot to put this in last time; 

__

DISCLAIMER: Me no own.

****

Silent Requiem By Kafe

----

CHAPTER ONE - [ another lullaby. ]

Luna slammed the book she was holding hard onto the table, a low growl coming out of her now human mouth. All of her life she had been in the palace, she had been born there and raised there to be a servant of the Queen. When she had turned 17 the Queen had her first (and what they thought at the time would be her only) child. The girl had been a beautiful baby, and had been perfect in every way. She had rarely cried and always seemed to learn things fast. She had most of her mothers coloring, pale skin and white-ish silver hair. 

No one knew where she got her eye color from, and no one asked.

By the time the child had reached the age of 2 it had been obvious that she was no normal child. The servants and those who visited the palace would often make comments about how much of a different child she was when they thought no on was listening. But even though the princess was never in the same room when the people who utter such words, she always seemed to know what had been said.

Around the time that the princess had her 3rd birthday her sister was born. Celest had been loud and an annoying child. Always wanting something at all times of the day, and always wanting the attention fixed on her. And all though it took everything out of the Queen to take of her, she did it night and day without any ones help.

It had been obvious then that the Queen favored the younger child, from the loving looks and gentle touches that were only bestowed upon the little girl. When Luna had approached the Queen about the favoritism the Queen had confided in her with a sad smile.

Celest made her feel like a mother.

Serenity had never needed anything, and even before she had been a year old she had been very independent. Celest was like the day when Serenity had been the night. Celest needed people to take care of her, make sure she was all right. The girl gave off a natural charm that made people want to rush to her day and night, if only to make her happy.

Serenity had always been put off to the side after that. Not like she minded much, gods no. She was having a ball. She loved the alone time, and had even once told Luna that she pitied her sister sometimes for the attention she got.

However unlike most children who when they grew became more and more graceful, the exact opposite happened to Serenity. As the years progressed she only seemed to get more and more clumsy. 

Over the years Luna had stayed assigned to the older princess to watch out for her. If Luna hadn't had been doing that job she probably wouldn't have thought about the white-hair princess behaved. She probably would have been like many of the other ignorant people out there who assumed that the girl was clumsy and closed off.

However she had seen something one day that had put everything back in perspective.

She had watched as a five year old Celest had run down one of the main hallways and knock over an expensive vase that had been given to the queen by the Mars royalty. When she had confronted the little girl about it later she had gone into hysterics saying that Serenity had done it. Luna had simply rolled her eyes, however when the girl had continued to deny it Luna had decided to fetch Serenity and ask her if she had done it right in front of Celest. Hopefully, knowing that she would be about to be caught in a lie, the girl would back down and tell the truth.

However that had not happened.

Luna had asked Serenity, right in front of Celest, if she had broken the vase. Serenity had taken one look at her crying little sister and had instantly admitted to the crime.

Luna had been shocked.

//Flashback//

"Serenity...Did you really break that vase?" Luna said with disbelief in her voice. How could she be covering for her?? No child LIKED getting in trouble...

Serenity mutely nodded.

Luna sighed. "Serenity...if you did break that vase you will get punished. Now...did you break that vase?"

"Yes."

//End Flashback//

Luna sighed once more at the memory; for she had been forced to punish the girl. She had seen the brief look of guilt on the face of Celest however it hadn't lasted long. That situation had been the first that had came up in which Luna had started to doubt the oldest child's act. Many more had followed and Luna couldn't help but feel as if Celest treated her older sister as some sort of slave.

A willing slave, but a slave none the less.

Luna closed her eyes and slumped into a near by chair. Things just seemed to be getting worse.

*

A 17 year old Usagi moan as she picked herself off of her bed. She had gone to sleep after having another fight with Luna, which in her book, was not a good thing to do. 

Because she woke up angry.

Usagi quietly walked over to her white vanity, and sat down on the stool. Looking at herself in her mirror it was easy to say that she hadn't changed much since her days as a child. She still had the white washed out hair, eyes that she liked to call a blue-violet (however when you came right down to it there was no blue at all), the small nose, and the out of proportioned body size. She waist was tiny and your stomach flat, however her hips (in her opinion) were huge. Once when she had been talking to Mina (her favorite cousin who also was now living in the palace) she had mentioned how much her hips flared out and had asked Mina for her opinion on the matter.

Mina had laughed, told her that she was perfectly proportioned, and that a reason her hips flared out so much was because of her big breasts.

Usagi had just rolled her eyes and had stormed out of the room. Mina never took anything serious after all.

While still looking in the mirror Usagi took out her velvet brush and started to comb out the tangles that often got in her hair while she was asleep.

Try as she might to think about other things, her thoughts always came back to thinking about the engagement between her little sister and the Earth prince.

In reality she wouldn't have minded being engaged to the Prince of Earth. She had heard stories of how dashing and handsome he was. It was no lie that she would never be able to find a suitable husband on her own for men thought she was witch, one of the Oni, no matter what part of the universe they were from. However no matter how much she would have liked to had been married off to the Prince of Earth (just to have marriage over and done with) a match between them would be unexceptable. Her mother was, after all, looking out for her little sisters best interest. Even though Celest was the obvious choice of the people for a Queen she was still a second born.

Meaning that she had no claim over the thrown unless Usagi passed away. 

Which looked to be a long time seeing as the Crystal protected its own.

With the joining between the youngest Princess of the Moon and the oldest Prince the Earth the second princess of the moon would become Queen of the Earth. She wouldn't be forced to marry some noble below her, she would become a Queen. It was no matter that the Earth was a lesser planet.

A Queen was a Queen.

Usagi sighed, casting the thoughts out of her head as she once more looked that pale girl the mirror reflected. The Earth prince was due to arrive in but a few 30 minuets. 

It was only proper the future Queen of the Moon be there to greet him along with his future bride.

*

"How's my hair sister? Does it look all right?" Celest asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Usagi smiled warmly at her little sister. All the while trying to brush out her sisters hair. She seemed so ready to grow up, and was looking forward to the engagement as a way to become more adult.

"It is fine sister." Usagi couldn't help but be a little jealous, her sister always had such lovely amber hair. "And remember, it is not 'How's my hair' it is 'How IS my hair'. It is not proper for someone of your standing to slur your words together."

Celest groaned. "Yes, yes sister I know! I just cant help it! I am dearly excited. Haven't you heard the rumors of the prince? I heard he was gorgeous!" Celest practically sang as she batted away her sisters helping hand, stood up, and proceeded to move around the room, her beautiful golden ash dress swirling around her maturing body. Where Celest got to wear the most colorful dresses, Usagi was always forced into silver or white. It was the Moon Kingdoms official color and it would be horrid for the future Queen to wear anything but.

"I have heard some things...." 

"Just some things?!" Mina screamed as she made her entrance with a smile on her face, coming in from the door on the left of the room. "I'll tell you everything I've heard Celest! Come here and talk to nice cousin Mina and get away from your uptight sister. She's just disappointed that your getting married before she is!"

Usagi watched as the two made there way over to the other side of the room, all the while talking and giggling. She couldn't help but be thankful for Mina's abrupt entrance. Sometimes it was just to difficult to talk to her sister about certain things.

After a few more minuets of the distant giggling Usagi finally moved over to them, while placing a stern look on her face. 

"Come on you two. If I am assessing the light right then it is almost time for the Earth Prince to be here, and correct me if I am wrong, but are we not supposed to meet him along with everyone at the front gates? Because if that is so then I do believe that we are not in the right place."

Celest's eyes widen before she grabbed on to her cousins hand. 

"Lets go Mina!! We need to get there quick!"

Usagi watched with only a little bit of disdain as her sister ran out of the room followed close behind by Mina. It was no way for a princess to act. Even with all the running Celest would still be late, if one was going to be late it would be good to do it with style.

However even with the disappointment Usagi couldn't help but have a smile wash upon her face.

All she wanted was for her sister to be happy.

Usagi moved slowly over to the door, letting the clingy material of her silver gown flutter around her body. The dress was silver and had had the perfect pair of silver shoes that went with them. However they had been of a low pump.

If Celest messed up while meeting the Prince however was she supposed to pretend to trip wearing low pumps? 

So naturally, she had worn the high pump golden shoes.

She only hoped that no one noticed them.

TBC?

This chapter was more like a continuation of the prologue then a real chapter ^^; I'm just trying to get everything set up....

I know where I am headed with this...honest ^^; It does have a plot! ::cough:: Anyways if I dont get any reviews I will discontinue it ^^; not to be mean or anything but...I dont think its that good. So if I get little response to it then I wont be continuing it...Anyways, if you liked it tell me :D I would like to know...


End file.
